Always Love
by MockingjayMiracle
Summary: It's been two years since the break-up but what happens when James sees her again and old feelings start to resurface and questions need to be answered, but can Lily ever answer them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hi hope you like this story hopefully it will get better as it progresses.**

**Disclaimer: obviously i don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout all the years through Hogwarts there has been a certain connection between Lily Evans and James Potter, however it hadn't always been clear because it was overshadowed by their constant need to be at each others throats, but in seventh year all that changed.<p>

By being appointed Head Girl and working closely with James, who was Head Boy, Lily really got to see what was underneath the skin and likewise with James, although it wasn't a secret that he had fancied her since first year and started to love her in fourth.

So they got together around Christmas and for the rest of the year, one was never seen without the other. When they graduated and started auror training they were even in the same course and for a moment everything was prefect, but then that moment ended and Lily, feeling that her relationship with James wasn't going anywhere, broke it off between them and dropped out of auror training.

James was heartbroken but he had been an expert at trying to forget about her for he had tried every day for six years to no avail at Hogwarts. So most nights he was free he would get drunk and add a name to the growing pile of one-night stands.

And Lily had not been seen of or heard of since that day but it was rumoured that she was travelling and James told himself he would never see her again but deep in his heart he knew he would.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to know what you thought, if it was bad, good or you have any ideas about future chapters. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here's the next chapter. hope you don't hate me for the decisions I made. Anyway i'd love to get feedback about how to improve it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>James was walking through Diagon Alley when he spotted that all too familiar red hair. Even after two years he still remembered the way every strand cascaded down her back to form the most beautiful wavy long red hair that matched the owner's fiery temper.<p>

James was still very much in love with Lily and seeing her (well the back of her head) made his heart speed up. So against his better judgement he bounded into Flourish and Blotts after her.

He was suddenly struck down with nervousness. He hadn't seen her in ages and now she just showed up here after years of silence and what was he supposed to do just trail after her like some lovesick puppy. He had more pride than that, but just as he was about to turn around and walk out the door a voice called out to him, "James" Lily questioned him as if in need of confirmation even though she new full well it was him. "Lily" James replied curtly and Lily felt her heart break as she looked into his hazel eyes that obviously hadn't been lit up in a long time.

"So how's everything going?" James was about to reply with one word but decided against it.

"Well I finished my auror training and am working in mad-eye's unit along with Sirius. Remus isn't doing much recently with his condition it makes it difficult for him and well I haven't seen Peter recently he seems to be a bit distant. What about you?"

"oh well at the moment I'm working in the department of international magical cooperation" said Lily starting to look a little flushed.

"really I haven't seen you around the ministry" stated James suspiciously.

" I mainly do field work" Lily reasoned while nervously bringing her left hand up to fiddle with her hair.

James smiled remembering her doing that so often, however the smile quickly faded as there sitting on her ring finger was an engagement ring.

Lily followed his gaze to her ring as James, trying to keep the misery out of his voice, said "so who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

Lily didn't want to lie to him "Yes"

"tell me, who is it?"

"no"

"please Lily"

"I said no"

"Come on, please, please, plea––"

"Snape"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Originally it wasn't going to be Snape but it kind of fit in with the story and I didn't want to create my own character.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so here's the next chapter. well it's kind of obvious but I'll tell you anyway the bold writing is James speaking and the italics are Lily.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>James' face contorted with rage as what she just said sank in and before Lily could say anything else he stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Lily was hot on his heels so naturally the door hit her and starting to fume she followed him through the crowd of people to a deserted street, however he ignored her presence and kept walking.<p>

_James! _

**What. **James suddenly rounded on her.

_What gives you the right to be mad?_

**What giv– Lily it's Snape**

_So what?_

**So it's Snape. Don't tell me you don't remember the things he did at Hogwarts and what he called you.**

_We all do and say things we wish we could take back. And if we are judging by what people did in Hogwarts it doesn't paint you in a good light. You used to be a prick in fact you still are!_

**Fine if that's what you think, but Lily he's a death eater.**

_What's this really about?_

**What do you mean what is this really about? It's about Snape being dangerous for you to be around. I forbid you to marry him.**

_You forbid me. In case you didn't notice I don't need your permission, I am grown woman and I can make my own decisions._

**Well there obviously not very good if this is the outcome. **

_How dare you question my ability to make my own decisions! You know that I always think things through before doing them._

**So after we broke up hoe long was it until you and Snape got together, it can't have been more than a couple of months if you're engaged now.**

_For your information some people get engaged sooner than just less than two years._

**What so you wanted me to propose to you after just a year of us being together. I love you Lils but that was just too soon.**

_No I did not want you to propose to me–– what did you just say? You said you love me._

**No I said loved but it doesn't matter now anyway. You need to answer my question, how long after we broke up did you start seeing Snape?**

…_James_

**I need an answer.**

_Two weeks._

**TWO WEEKS! So basically you break up with me and I'm sitting here crying myself to sleep every night while you're off having a grand time travelling with Snape. **

_No it wasn't like that._

**Then what was it like.**

_I don't know it's complicated._

**Did you leave me for him?**

_No. how could you ask that. Of course not _

**Do you really love him?**

_No. I love you _

Lily launched herself at James and caught his lips in hers. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, they were desperate for each other and as their lips were joined they both new there was no one else in the world for them.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed that and i would love some feedback.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter sorry i haven't updated in ages.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the wonderful and magical of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Please Lily don't go" pleaded James. "I have to. This was a mistake" Lily said with a tear rolling down her cheek. James brought his hand up to cup her cheek and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "No Lily, don't say that it wasn't a mistake. This was the best day I've had in two years." He tried to reason with her. "I'm sorry James" she sighed turning round to leave. James grabbed her arm "Lily I love you, I've never stopped loving you. We can work this out." Said James desperately. Lily shook her head as she tugged her arm out of James' clutch and walked solemnly down the street until she disaparated, leaving James dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked through the Auror offices in search of the stack of work he had been putting off for months. He was planning to take it home and bribe Remus to do it. He stopped suddenly, due to hearing rustling coming from James' office. He got his wand out in front of him and swiftly opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw James sitting at his desk. "James what are you doing here so late" concern laced in his voice. "Things just don't add up Sirius. Nothing makes any sense. Something's wrong." "James what are you talking about" said a confused Sirius. "It's Lily she's engaged to Snape." "WHAT! That's impossible." After Sirius finished his antics James explained everything to him.<p>

"Blimey." Sirius gasped out. "I know, but I've looked at every possible explanation for it." "And what did you come up with" "well she couldn't have been under the imperious curse, she wasn't being tracked and she showed no signs of being beaten." "I know you don't want to hear this but maybe she just is in love with Snape. I mean give her some credit you were a jerk before she straightened you out, maybe that what happened with them." "I was never as bad as him, he's a deatheater." "I don't know James".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that :)<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**I have taken people's advice and written a longer chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

James was pacing in his study, contemplating the events of the day, there was still just one piece missing to this confusing puzzle. He vowed to himself that he would find out and he was almost certain he wouldn't like the outcome.

He sat down at his desk and started writing a not on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am still a bit confused at our earlier meeting and would like to see you again so you can answer my question._

_With love _

_James_

He re-read what he had just written and wasn't overly impressed with his conclusion of it. It was too impersonal and business like apart from the last bit, but James could never say any other words of parting. He screwed up the paper into a ball and through it in the direction of the bin as he began to start another letter.

After a several attempts he finally had come up with what he deemed a reasonable letter.

_To my dearest Lily,_

_I need to see you, I can't stop thinking about you (I know that all sounds cliché but its true). I need you to tell me everything otherwise I'll go insane. I know you're with Snape but please help me understand. If you ever truly loved me then come and see me tomorrow in Diagon Alley, outside Flourish and Blotts at 1 'o' clock. If you are busy but would like to come, send me a note at what time and place is convenient for you._

_With love always_

_James _

James kept anxiously looking out of the window of the bookshop of flourish and blotts. He was filled with fear wondering if she would show up. If Sirius was here he would punch me for being so pathetic thought James.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red hair. Acting on instinct he launched himself out of the door and was about to leap on Lily when suddenly reality kicked in and he stopped just before he knocked her over, however he still had his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Lily took his hand and led him through the bustling street. "wait Lily, where are we going, just a moment." Said James in confusion. Lily turned around to face him but kept her eyes facing downwards. James lifted her chin with a finger trying to get her to look at him. "Lily what's the matter" he whispered quietly. She swiftly grabbed hold of his arm and apparated on the spot leaving nothing but a loud crack behind.

The room they had apparated into was dark and cold. Although it was grand it was also very gothic and James couldn't imagine Lily wanting to be here. "Lily where are we" James voiced his wonderings. Lily hugged James. He thought this was random but hugged back anyway. She then cackled in his ear and with a cruel voice that was not her own whispered "Got you" in one swift motion she pulled the wand out of his pocket and pulled away from him. It was then that James saw the beautiful red hair turn black and the glistening emerald eyes turn into stormy grey as Lily transformed into none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

With James wand aimed at him, she shouted "Crucio" He felt as though he were being stabbed by a million knives on every inch of his body. He tried to channel all of his energy into casting off this curse. Although it was rare, it wasn't unheard of that it could happen. Just as he was about to give up he remembered his happiest memory.

"_James Harold Potter get back here this second" he had just stolen her wand and was refusing to return it. "No can do Sugarlips" he said running a few more metres away from her as he started to see her face contort with anger. Although they were now a couple they still infuriated each other all the time. "Why the HELL did you call me sugarlips" James started to smirk which drove even further to insanity and she sighed indignantly "you arrogant spectacled prat" "now look who's being mean" James teased. Thunder sounded overhead and all the other Hogwarts students went inside leaving James and Lily in peace. "Potter give me back my wand" he came really close to her so if he leaned forward about 10cm they would be kissing "I don't think I will" he whispered as it started to pour with rain "not until I've had some fun" "what do you mean by fun" Lily said suspicious with an irritated frown on her face. James raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Fine. Anything to get me out of this rain" she said exasperatedly as she stepped closer to him and ever so gently pushed her lips to his. James responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss with one hand on her waist and the other in her now drenched hair. As they broke apart after a few moments they stared intently into one another's eyes. "I love you James" whispered Lily almost too quiet for anyone to hear, however James heard. "I love you too Lily. I think I have done ever since I was 15." They kissed once more and then James gently pressed Lily's wand into her hand. "thanks" she said as she began to make her way up to the castle. "expelliarmus" she said as her wand flew around to point at him. His wand flew into Lily's hand and then she was off running away from James giggling excitedly as James tried to catch up with her, calling "come back Sugarlips"_

Suddenly he felt a warmth within him and then he could feel no pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


End file.
